tradelandsfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Parker6352524z4z4/The story of Parker cousineau.
Now this wiki blog is a Q/A and a place we’re you can make your predictions about the federation this the lore for my story Hi my name is Parker I was born in the Prush federation in 1745 at age 15 I started work in a factory in valen which was a very large city compared to the others with the capital as the exception now working in the factory we were in charge of sorting iron coal and copper into trains these would get send to another factory and be melted into sepsteel from what we hear sept steel is extremely strong compared to copper it’s due to the atoms in which combine that makes it so tough the job payed well and offered future jobs working in the ironclad factory’s with at the time was a true honor to make these beautiful sep steel ships run by coal, as I worked at the factory day after day I was offered a job at the verdemtime ironclad factory which was incharge of the production of T45s I was chosen due to ideas I had talked about to my higher ups with.i ended up in the planning department were we drew us different ideas for more effective turrets which were needed at the time due to a ongoing conflict with the “inolya imperial navy” they were attacking wight crest a island which was full of quarry’s which the federation could use to its benefit because working in what we call the revean mines it was not safe being underground meny died due to revenes collapsing carbon dioxide build up ETC and so the federation send clads which destroyed ibolya ships but a common problem was the poseidon lacked firepower and the Neptune has fire power but the small cannons were easy to knock out considering inolyans had good aim, and so we came up with ideas for our turrets we worked Hurd me and another man named jackthekilla soon we came up with a idea which was to incase 2 36 pounder long guns on top of eachother in the turret but sadly the idea would fail badly but when we added another turret to the bottom with one on top of the two next to each other on the bottom the idea was stunning it would allow the poseidon to pack more fire power *just some clafarication I am not the person who made triple T45s idea it was likely nahr but just for the story why not right?*when we made the cannons on a mini scale to was perfect but would not fit into the round encased turret so we had to increase the size of it we made it square and with a larger port hole so that the turrets could fit.soon the idea was adopted and made and by far it worked extremely well, only there was a new problem, you see the turrets were firing a lot and to was common for the Wheels which rotated the turret would get clogged and Jammed up with sult made from ash,gunpowder ECT now the bottom of the turrets were welded with the ship there for there was nothing covering the bottom and to make things worse the turrets both types were extremely Heavy about 350pounds and including the gun itself there for the turning was extremely slow give it inolya ships the chance to knock out our turrets so to fix this we made the turrets unwilded to the ships and detachable and replaceable along with adding grease to the Bearings on the bottom which are small steel balls wich allow the turret move and so with the grease turrets rotated faster. With the war between WC and inolya done due to our help we started constructing clads for those whom has the cash and resources within time I soon left the federation because of the raid done on us by Verner they stole from us gold, money I knew it was time to find a new location to settle in and so I rode a dragon with a few others out to sea not the plan was to get to WC but due to a storm we get off course and our navigator was swept off deck to make things worse the trip that was only supposed to take a day took 2ndays as we ran out of coal that was dry so we were left with sales not to mention the compass was broken it was going in all directions and so we sailed on going we’re ever the wind took us soon we ended up on a island surrounded with rocks and so we stopped there and built a few houses and took time to mine and try to get coal for our dragon but then it started snowing we knew there would be snow soon and so we stayed to wait until the snow had stoped and it was summer.within time the snow stopped and warm weather came sadly a few incidences happend with those rocks the other 2 guys I was with tried blasting I hole using gunpowder that we made with some of the coal the hope was there would be more rocks to dig up but I never found out because they blew themselves up because the friction from rolling the barrel ignited the gunpowder blowing them up so it was just me, I gathered my belongings consisting of a hatchet ,stone axe,stone pickaxe and left Taking with me the dragon I traveled north were I thought I would find WC but instead I found Hallengard inhabited by what I think were Vikings and so life in this new area started I got a house and started minding and selling iron to a man I met named frogboy he was in the nova navy and the iron business I made good cash doing it and soon made an otter a rather good raid ship I thought considering I loved raiding others I hired a crew of men that Ihad known well blackrifle2,frogboy,shadowwolf,myself and 4646_wolf all good men we would raid. and because of how well I helped frogboy he would let me help nova navy and so I did soon enough It was a clear day in Tradelands one Parker cousineau and his friend blackrifle2 were doing trade runs on blackrifle2s atlas when suddenly a bounty was placed on Parker soon ships were after them and there atlas. as they rushed back to the port of hallen guard “there homeland” they set up a cutlass fully armed when enemies arrived it was then that Parker and black saw that it was the WC navy and a few volunteers,they approached the port of hallen in a fully armed astra.after loading up round shot into the cutlasses storage they rushed out of port to attack.as they fired on the astra Parker knew they were out numbers 9 to 2 and yet Parker had hope as he fired shot after shot while black kept avoiding shots from the astra the inevitable happened the astra is sunk it is now up to him and black to fight off the WC navy as they fired on the navy with officers pistols and long-muskets they took out 3 of the 9 WC navy they dove in the ocean grabbed there sabers and somehow fought them off. after that several other events led to the creation of the blue rose navy. The blue rose navy at the time lead by blackrifle with me as an officer was a truly different group at the time we had almost no requirements we never turned anyone down and did not require discord I worked on training our misfits whom I made extremely good we would attack whole servers on weekends draining the servers and blocadeing WC because of how they treated traders from hallen and it felt good being able to lead 60+ troops into battle and soon we were fighting other unofficial groups including eggmay which we defeated extremely fast using stilettos and mantas well they had a kraken and with there defeat came victory for us and they allied us allowing for more troops and then we fought the WCN in a scrimmage gaining a near win sadly we were under armed vs there 3 stilettos and our stilettos my mahogany dragon.soon we did get a clad but we were unsuccessful due to a nova mid membership wcn troop attacking us and then a wcn mrua from blackwind and the reason I know they were wcn because they all had halblades. To this day the blue rose navy still dose raids and for me I am working on a federation house and a Neptune. *disclaimer this is only the first part and in the future I’ll be adding more story’s ECT once a week as long as this is read.* Category:Blog posts